Worth Fighting For
by CodeCracker3
Summary: Another FanFic about Robert and Sophie! They are going to Paris for their honeymoon...but not all goes as planned! Sequel to "My Everything"
1. Chapter 1

**This is an sequel to my first FanFiction, "My Everything". PLease rate and review! It means so much for me!**

Sophie stood in front of her bedroom at her grandmother's house. She smoothed over her wedding dress and turned around, getting the whole view.

Someone knocked on the door softly. "Sophia?" the door opened. It was her grandmother, Marie Chauvel, stood in the doorframe.

Marie's eyes teared up as she saw her beautiful granddaughter. Sophie, in a form-fitting sleeveless white dress, asked, "Does it look okay?"

"My dear," Marie said as she took Sophie's hand. "Mr. Langdon is one lucky guy."

Sophie just looked back in the mirror.

Marie opened something she brought in.

"A crown for the princess," she whispered as she put a delicate, small, emerald-studded, tiara on top of Sophie's head.

"Thank you grandmère." She said.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment, and then tell us when you're done and we'll make our way to Rosslyn Chapel." She smiled and closed the door.

Sophie turned back to the mirror. The tiara sat on top of her wavy, dark brown hair. She stared one more time at her white satin dress, form-fitting at the waist, but flowed down perfectly afterwards. Nervously, she touched the necklace Robert had given her a few months ago.

She opened the door and said, "Grandmère? I'm ready to go."

Robert paced back and forth at Rosslyn Chapel, while Jacob-Sophie's brother-tried to calm him down.

"What if she backs out?" Robert asked nervously.

"Robert, please, relax! Sophie would never back out on you; she loves you!" Jacob looked to the back of the church, just to see Marie nod her head.

"I have to give Sophie away; Robert. Stay calm. Relax. Enjoy yourself."

The music began to play, and everyone in the audience stood. Gasps of awe were aroused when Sophie stepped in. To Robert, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

When she finally stood next to Robert, he bent down and whispered, "And you asked what was worth fighting for when I first met you."

Sophie flashed him a dazzling smile, and the ceremony continued on.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

Robert lifted Sophie's veil and they kissed. The whole church erupted in cheers as they walked down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I have the first dance?" Robert asked Sophie at the reception as the band began to play. Sophie nodded, and people began to clap when they began to dance.

"I picked this song just for you," Robert whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

The band played:

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone, or anything._

_I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams._

Sophie closed her eyes as she placed her head on Robert's shoulders, swaying back and forth to the music.

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do, I'm amazed by you._

Robert thought about when he first met Sophie, when she first warned him about what he was getting in, when Teabing held a gun to her, and lastly, their trip to Italy a few months back. He, was, truly amazed by Sophie.

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me,_

_Touch every place in my heart._

_And it feels like the first time,_

_Every time._

_I want to spend the whole night_

_In your eyes!_

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Sophie felt tears prick into her eyes as the song ended. She looked up at Robert, thankful to have him. She didn't know what she would do without him.

He slowly wiped her tears away and kissed her slowly.

Other couples began to go onto the dance floor and swayed to the music.

Robert motioned for Sophie to follow, and slipped outside.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The song is called "Amazed" by Lonestar, it is soooo sweet and it made me think of this couple…please rate and review! (=**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie followed Robert, until he stopped just a small distance away from Rosslyn Chapel. He put his arm around her.

"Remember Soph? This is where we talked before I left."

"Yes, I remember. I was upset when you left that night."

"Sophie, I promise you, nothing will keep me away from you." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and the two looked up on the stars.

**Two days later….**

Robert looked at Sophie from his seat in the airplane. He could tell the closer they were getting to Paris, the more excited she was.

She noticed him staring at her and smiled. "I'm glad we decided on Paris as our honeymoon, Robert."

Robert chuckled. "Me too, Princess. After all, I can't wait to spend some time there without worrying about codes, bad guys, and guns."

Robert drummed his fingers on his armrest. "Sophie? What are we going to do, you know, about where to live?"

"We decided on your place, in America, remember Robert?" Sophie's forehead creased in worry.

"I know…but your job was here and.." Robert had a brilliant idea. "Sophie! Maybe you could get a job at Harvard!"

Sophie's eyes brightened at the idea. "That's a great idea! But…do they need a cryptology teacher?"

"No, they don't have one! I bet that would be a great course. I could set you up with a presentation of the board, and if they like, I guarantee that they'll want you!"

Sophie smiled. "See Robert, everything is falling into place!"

Robert grinned back. "Sophie, I'm excited for you to back to the United States with me," He took her hand, and turned it so he could see her wedding ring.

Sophie looked lovingly towards Robert as he kissed her hand.

The stewardess came out into the aisle. "We'll be landing in Paris in ten minutes."

After checking in on their suite reserved at the Ritz Hotel, Robert and Sophie went to the Louvre museum.

After going through rooms of paintings, they finally saw one that brought back many memories. The Mona Lisa.

Robert took Sophie's hand as they gazed up at the masterpiece. "Now we know what her smile's about," Robert whispered.

Sophie nodded. "Robert I…I have something to tell you."

Robert turned towards her with an inquisitive look.

"The night you left, well I was having trouble sleeping. So, in my mind, I went over the events of the day, and eventually I was thinking about the last clue my grandfather gave me. And Robert…I figured it out, the Grail…she's here, in the Louvre. You know the glass pyramids…well-"

Sophie stopped after Robert began to laugh.

"Sophie! That night, when I came back from Rosslyn, I thought about it. And I figured it out too! I even came back here on the dead of night."

Sophie leaned into him. "So she's found then; the Holy Grail."

The two were quiet, the light casting a shadow upon Mona Lisa's secretive smile.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two were walking out of the museum, Sophie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out.

_"Bonjour_?"

"Agent Neveu?" said a gruff voice.

Sophie recognized the tone. "Fache?" she asked. "I thought I told you…I can't work for the DCJP anymore…Mr. Langdon and I…" she glanced over at Robert.

"Yes, so I heard. But there was a…problem that happened locally. I was wondering if Mr. Langdon would come down here and help us."

Sophie told Robert what Fache wanted. He rolled his eyes, but then shrugged as if to say "sure".

Sophie, reluctantly, said "We'll be right there."

Robert opened the door for Sophie as she walked into the building. She smiled as she went through the halls of the building, remembering old times. She stopped when she reached her old office, which she had packed up before she got married to Robert.

Her smile dropped when she remembered the day when she heard about her grandfather. How sad and upset she felt that day!

Finally, she made her way towards Fache's office. She knocked on the door. Fache was talking to someone and another agent, so she just walked in with Robert.

Fache looked up. "Ah, Agent Neveu and Mr. Langdon. Thank you for coming in" He cleared his throat and went on.

"I heard you two were in Italy together."

Sophie's face flushed.

"And you had a little run in with someone named…" he shuffled his papers. "…Adrian Cummings."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

Fache nodded to the person sitting in front of him. The person turned around.

An athletic girl sat in the chair. She was wearing jeans with a blue shirt under a white hoodie.

At first, Robert thought she looked like Sophie, but then he noticed the differences. The girl had a slightly lighter shade of brown hair, and her eyes were a brown shade too.

Looking back at Fache, she stood up. "_Bonjou_r," she said quietly, extending her right hand, clenching her left one tightly.

Then everyone sat down, Robert said, "What does she have to do with this? She's just a kid!"

The girl shot a glance at Robert. "I CAN speak English, sir." She said, her French accent forming around the words.

Robert looked embarrassed and apologized. Fache cleared his throat. "Alexandria? Would you like to begin why I called them in?"

Alexandria looked around. "Well, I was walking down the street, and a young man with blond hair and really dark blue eyes started looking at me. When I was going to walk a different way to avoid him, he pushed me down and pinned me against the sidewalk."

Alexandria looked almost pained. "He-he asked me if I knew anyone by the name Neveu or Langdon. When I said no, he started yelling and screaming something about…" her brows narrowed trying to remember. "…Illuminati, Professor Langdon, and something about the Holy Grail."

"And then…he…he took out a knife and, well," she extended her left hand.

Across her palm was a bloodied scar in the shape of a "V". Sophie looked at Robert, wondering if he made the connection. Judging by the horrified expression on his face, he had.

Alexandria continued on. "I don't know what else he would've done if someone had took him off of me."

"Was he captured?" asked Robert.

Fache shook his head. "He slipped away," he mumbled, glaring at one of the agents in the room.

"What do you want us to do?"

"He seems to be following you…and this incident that happened in Italy…we don't have the exact details on what happened then…"

Robert sighed as he looked at Sophie. "Well, it started when Sophie and I decided to meet each other in Florence…"

After Robert had filled everyone with what happened in Italy with Adrian, the room fell silent.

Alexandria spoke first. "In all due respect, monsieur et madame, but what does it have to do with me? I've never seen you before, and then this man asks me if I know you! It doesn't make sense!"

Sophie had sympathy for her. That was pretty much how she felt the day when her grandfather left her a trail of cryptic clues and paired her with Robert.

"If I remember correctly," Sophie began to think out loud. "Adrian was detained in Italy. How could he have escaped so soon, and known where we are?"

Once again, it was as silent as a grave.

Fache then spoke; "Did you see where Adrian had gone?"

Alexandria shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Had you ever seen this man before?"

Her forehead narrowed slightly before she said, "No…I don't think so." She looked up at the clock tiredly. "Captain, I know I need to help you, but really, I have to be getting back. They'll be wondering where I am."

Fache stood up and agreed. He was leading her out when Robert interrupted. "We're going back to our hotel, we could drive her home."

Sophie nodded in agreement and smiled at Alexandria, who offered a tired one back.

**Thank you all for reading this! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Just tell me where to go," Robert said as the pulled out of the DCJP building. Alexandria nodded and looked out the window.

It was quiet until Alexandria spoke up. "Mr. Langdon?"

He looked in the review mirror. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me more about this Holy Grail thing that Fache mentioned? I'm not sure if I understand."

"On one condition. You have to call us "Robert" and "Sophie.""

"Otherwise we feel old," Sophie chimed in.

That cracked a smile on Alexandra's face. "And you can call me Alex, if you like."

"Well, Alex, I'll try to sum up the Holy Grail as much as I can…"

"Oh, wait Mr. Langdon! Stop here." Alexandria said suddenly.

Robert hit the brakes, and Sophie looked out the window. "Alex, this is an orphanage."

She stared at them. "Yes, I know." She flipped her sideways bangs away from her eyes. "Thank you for taking me here," she looked down at her shoes. "I wish I had more time to hear about the Holy Grail. It sounds really fascinating."

Robert smiled back, happy to see another avid history-lover. "It was my pleasure."

Sophie spoke, "There's a lot more to the story, too."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but someone from inside the building stepped out and started calling her name.

She sighed, and would have rather stayed with the Langdons. "_Merci_, Robert and Sophie, I'm very glad I met you."

Alexandria drew her hoodie closer around her before she hopped out of the car and ran up the steps into the building.

Sophie and Robert stayed there until she closed the door of the building. "Poor girl," Sophie whispered. "It's hard to live without your parents."

Robert nodded, and took Sophie's hand in his own. "That's why I'm glad I have you," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

_Mistake._

The word haunted Adrian ever since he was fourteen. The last words his father spoken to him; "You are a MISTAKE."

He had made many mistakes in his life. He let Langdon get away without a scratch on him, being the most recent one.

His father's disappointed tone came back into his head, and he screamed in anger, echoing off the walls of the alley and escaping into Paris's nightfall.

_Had he not failed his father before? Why most it mock him everywhere he went?_

His eyes narrowed as he remembered the past events of the day. The girl he had jumped…she looked so much like Langdon's partner, he could've sworn she was related.

His mind reeled back to a couple months ago in Florence's prison.

_He was lying down in his cell, wasting the hours away._

_His guard came up to him, unlocked the door. "Get out"_

_Too stunned to answer, he followed the guard into a small office with the head of the police force._

_The man stared at him hard. "Adrian, you have been bailed out."_

_He could not believe what he had just heard. Bailed? He didn't know anyone on this world who cared about him!_

_"By who?" he demanded._

_"He wishes to remain nameless. But…" the guard stopped and got something from his desk. "He gave this to you."_

_It was a book. A heavy book. Adrian squinted at the cover of Holy Blood, Holy Grail._

_"This donor, it appears, to have bought you an apartment in your name."_

_Before being escorted out, Adrian turned around. "Just one question. How much was the bail money?"_

_The guard looked up with raised eyebrows. "369, 897 euros." (Author's Note: about half-million dollars)_

From that point on, this one man had helped Adrian get back on his feet. But he had to something in return.

He had read up on the Holy Grail, looked up the conspiracies, done everything this person had told him to do.

Upon being asked, he was in Paris to find Robert Langdon. Apparently, he also was in the public eye about a scandal involving, once again, the Catholic Church and an outside secret society.

If this man keeps this up, Adrian mused. I won't have to kill him. The Church just might.

And apparently, the woman who's always with Robert is supposed to be the guardian of the Holy Grail. That's why Adrian had attacked the girl. She looked like her, and Adrian thought they were related.

But for some reason…he couldn't kill her. When he knocked her down, and punctured her skin with the knife, he felt a small pain…deep, a gut-wrenching feeling when she screamed.

And when he looked into her eyes…she seemed familiar, but at the same time…a little intimidating.

_Mistakes are for the weak, Adrian. I never thought you would be one of them_.

**What did Adrian do that was a big "mistake?" You'll find out soon! Once again, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Robert awoke the next morning with his arm around Sophie. He felt bad that yesterday took such a turn; they had been quiet and solemn the rest of the day.

Sophie shifted in her sleep, and Robert gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Sophie's face gave in to a small smile, so Robert knew she was awake.

She opened her eyes. "Hi," she mumbled.

Robert kissed her again. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Sophie just smiled.

"I would give up my life for you Sophie." His clear blue eyes were serious.

Sophie felt the same way. "_Mon amour_," she whispered. "Robert…you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me." She sat up, and scooted next to Robert so she was leaning back on his chest. "Don't you ever leave!"

"I would never want to," Robert responded as he kissed the top of her head.

Robert and Sophie strolled hand-in-hand down Paris. They had, on Sophie's request, visited some museums. They had such a fun time learning things together.

Sophie stopped as they were about to pass a little outdoor café. "_Grand-père_ used to take me here all the time when I was a little girl." She felt a little sad reminiscing about all the good times they had, like when he would teach her new codes right there and then.

Robert put his arm around her. "Do you want to have dinner here, or do you want to skip it?"

"No, let's stop. As long as I'm with you, I'll do almost anything."

Robert and Sophie were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't know that a waitress was there until they heard a voice;

"_Bon après-midi, vous êtes prêt à commander_?"

They looked up. "Alexandria? What are you doing here?"

Alex looked happy to see them. "I work here. After school. I need money for clothes and tuition," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sophie looked at her. " You do? And how old are you?"

"Fourteen." She said, filling their water glasses and jotting down the order. "I'll be back soon," she promised, dashing back to get their food.

Alexandria carefully dished out the food to Robert and Sophie.

"Thank you," Robert said. As she was about to leave, he caught her by the arm. "You know, Alexandria, we never finished talking about the Holy Grail…why don't you stop and talk for a while?"

Alex smiled and began to sit, when the busboys cleaning other tables glared and barked out orders for her to do. "Sorry," she said, terribly disappointed. "Maybe some other time."

Alex carried a tray outside, and when she saw a certain person sit down at a table, she nearly dropped it. It was…that man! Adrian. The scar on her hand tingled, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She nervously glanced back toward Robert and Sophie. Sophie was laughing at something Robert was saying, and didn't seem to notice him sitting few feet away from them.

Using the tray to shield her face from him, she came up with a plan. It wasn't a very good one, but it would have to do.

She feigned a trip, causing her tray to fall on a busboy, who in return fell onto a table he was cleaning.

"_Oh, je Suis si maladroit! Mes excuses_" Alexandria shouted out loud, inching herself away from the chaos and closer to Robert and Sophie.

"You guys have to get out of here!" she hissed, ducking low so Adrian wouldn't notice her.

"What?" Robert said, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Please," Alex's eyes reflected fear. "Please, he's here! That Adrian man! You have to leave!"

Robert and Sophie stood up. "You have to leave then too!"

"I'll leave soon but until then—"she never got to finish her sentence. Robert, not taking a now for an answer, grabbed Sophie's hand and they started running.

Sophie had pushed Alex to keep up with them, and soon they were in full stride.

Adrian, in all the commotion, scanned the area for Langdon. He had been sitting down just a second ago…where could he have gone?

He finally saw him with his lady-Sophie-and the little girl who "swore" she didn't know who he was.

Adrian whipped his gun out of his jacket and ran after him, firing shot after shot.

"Hurry!" Alex gasped as she caught up with Robert and Sophie. "He's got a gun!" Just as she said that, a bullet barely missed Robert's head and impaled a shop's window.

Robert and Sophie felt the strange feeling of déjà vu as they ran down busy Paris streets, Adrian not far behind.

The trio weaved they're way through the crowd, dodging and trying not to run into to many people.

"Where exactly are we running to?" Alexandria asked between breaths. "I'm not used to this running-for-your-life thing; it's a little new for me!"

She whipped her head back, and saw that Adrian was a block away. Her eyes connected with his, and she realized that she HAD seen the man before, but she couldn't remember where.

Alex was beyond scared. She was petrified.

"This way," Robert said, making a sharp turn to where they had parked the car. "Get in!" he yelled.

Alex threw herself in the back seat of the car just before Robert stepped on the gas, sending the car into overdrive.

Bullets splayed every which way, shattering the back window right as the pulled out.

Adrian screamed, fed up. HE had lost them again.

**Thank you for reading! As always, reveiws are most welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone okay?" Robert asked as he gripped the steering wheel tight. He looked over at Sophie, glad that she was alive. He didn't know what he would've done if Sophie got hit with a bullet.

Sophie nodded and looked in the rearview mirror. "Alex? How about you?"

"A little shaken up, but I'll live."

"Where to now?"

Robert turned a corner. "I have no idea."

Alex tried to help. "What about the Holy Grail? Maybe he could be going where the Holy Grail is buried?"

Sophie glanced at Robert.

Alexandria saw the look pass between them. "Wait, you know? You KNOW where it is?"

The car was silent.

Alex, slightly abashed, fell against the car's interior. She understood why they wouldn't want to tell her, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"First things first," Robert began. "We have to get you home,"

Alex bolted up, her seatbelt restricting her as she leaned forward. "WHAT? You're kidding, right?" Seeing that both were serious her jaw dropped.

"C'mon, you can't just leave me there!"

Sophie turned around in her seat. "It's too dangerous."

"What are you going to do? I mean, after you drop me off?"

Neither one of them answered. Alex realized that they were going to go to where the Holy Grail is or was. She slumped down in her seat and looked out the window.

"Don't make me go back there," she whispered softly, almost inaudible.

Robert felt bad, but he couldn't put someone else in danger for something he did over a year ago. Sophie was already in this with him, and he couldn't bear it if someone else he knew was hurt.

"Alex…" he said, trying to explain.

"But I helped you! You didn't know that Adrian was there until I warned you!"

"That's true, but-"

"PLEASE? I promise I'll help." She looked at him with begging eyes.

"No, I'm sorry."

Alex leaned back, aghast._ This always happens._

Sophie looked in the review mirror to see Alexandria slumped in the back seat. "Alex, people will be looking for you, won't they?"

Her response was a sullen shake of the head.

Adrian sulked, and looked at his watch. 7:45 pm. He should have received a call by now, from his donor on what to do next.

He kicked the ground, furious at the world. Adrian remembered when he had connected eye contact with the girl. She looked so familiar, but yet, there was something he couldn't quite place about her...

_You should have killed her. She obviously lied about not knowing the Langdons. She will pay._

But still, he thought about her. The eyes, the face…

Adrian's eyes went wide with shock.

He knew where he had seen her before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Au revoir, les amis," Alex whispered sadly as she stepped out of the car at about 8:00. She turned away.

It was quiet in the car as she ran up the steps to the orphanage and shut the doors. "Did we do the right thing?" Sophie wondered out loud.

Robert seemed a little dazed. "What? Um, yes, of course we did?"

"Well, I just thought…well we didn't even tell her everything about the Holy Grail…and we didn't even explain about the "V" on her palm. The poor girl was thrust into something she knows nothing about!"

Sophie thought back to the time when her grandfather died and left her a trail of clues. Thank goodness for Robert. She didn't know what she would have done without him.

Robert put his hand over's Sophie. "Sophie, where should we go next? To the Louvre? Check to see if the Holy Grail is okay?"

She nodded, looking outside.

Robert looked at her earnestly. "Soph? I understand…I didn't want her to leave either, I did feel bad for her, but the more we get her involved in this, the more she is in danger."

Sophie saw the logic. "Alright, I get it. Drive on."

Adrian looked at the car as it drove away, and flipped his phone open. He dialed the number and spoke in a chilling voice,

"I'll follow them," he responded to the caller's angry voice.

"Yes sir-I'll be sure to-"

Something all of the sudden crashed into Adrian and the last thing he remembered was his head hitting the hard cement.

Alex whipped out Adrian's phone. She scrolled through his contacts until she saw Langdon's number. She dialed it and started to run.

"Hello?" Robert asked, swerving traffic.

"Robert?" Alex asked, her voice fading in or out.

"ALEX?" Robert almost shouted. Sophie sat straight up in her seat, and mouthed, What's going on?

"Robert, the man-Adrian-he was at the Orphanage. Right in front of it, actually. He was watching you and talking to someone and I heard him say he was following you."

"Where are you now?" Robert said, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Not far away from the Eiffel Tower. Robert…." Her voice trembled. "I'm scared. He knows your-our-next moves, and he just "happened" to be where I live! I don't know what's happening…"

"It'll be fine, just relax. We're coming," He shot a glance at Sophie. "Just tell me where you are,"

After giving instructions, Alex was going to hang up, but Robert asked her, "How did you get my number?"

"I, well, Adrian was talking on the phone, and I snuck up on him after I saw him watch you…and I pushed him from behind."

"Your number is in his phone, Robert."

A chill went through Langdon's body. He never gave out his number to anyone except his friends and colleagues. And besides, after his accident in Italy a couple months ago, he changed numbers.

Adrian woke up with a pounding in his head. He didn't know what had attacked him, and he didn't even care enough.

As he felt around in his pockets, he realized his phone had been stolen. He swore. How would he be in contact with his donor if he didn't have the phone?

Alex stood shivering in the cold Paris wind, waiting for Robert to arrive. She stood a couple blocks away from the Eiffel Tower. Many tourists crowded around her, wanting photographs of the beautiful landscapes.

Adrian's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was an unknown number. Hesitantly, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" a gruff disguised voice flowed through the phone. "Adrian?"

Alexandria stayed quiet.

"We need to talk. The primary task you have to focus on is getting Langdon. HE MUST PAY. I heard he knows something about the Holy Grail and the Catholic Church…we need to know what it is. Do you understand?"

"And I know you want to kill the girl, but please, keep your eye out for Langdon. If she's seen with him a lot, she could be very useful, if you know what I mean."

"And try to keep everything quieter this time. The car bomb is a nice idea…but when did you say it would go off? 8:30? Well, I guess if it's the last resort…then yes."

Alex began to get more and more nervous.

"I think the activation is in the phone. Check it, Adrian." The strange voice commanded.

"And do not fail me again."

The other caller hung up. Alex looked at the clock quickly. 8:23. She dialed Langdon's number.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Sophie asked, picking up this time as Robert sped through town.

"There's a bomb!" blurted Alex's voice.

"Where?"

"In the car! Hurry, it set to go off soon!" Sophie looked at Robert with wide eyes as she reported back what she heard.

Robert careened over to the edge of the roads, careful not to get out before all the whizzing cars whisked past.

He carefully searched the car, inside and out, with the help of Sophie.

"Robert, over here," She pointed.

A small device, implanted to the underside of the car trunk, was giving a small beeping sound. A little over ten minutes were left on the bomb.

Sophie took it gently in her hands. Being trained in the police force in the DCPJ, she knew how to deactivate the bomb. Gently she pulled at one wire. Then the other. The timer died, and the beeping became silent. She had defused it.

Robert heaved a sigh of relief. He ran a hand tiredly through his dark hair. He held the door open for Sophie as she went back into the car.

Robert gently kissed her. "Princess, I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he brushed her hair away from her emerald eyes.

Sophie smiled at him softly. "For what, Robert?"

"This…whole mess. I can never take you anywhere without getting into some problem." His blue eyes begged for an acceptance of apology.

Sophie gave him a small kiss. "Oh _mon amour_," she whispered. "It's fine. As long as I'm with you."

The couple held hands the whole ride to pick up Alex.

Adrian took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm himself. But it didn't work. He was about ninety-nine percent that the girl had pushed him. The force that came from a fourteen-year-old girl even astounded him.

She only reminded him of the greatest mistake that happened to him…

He had been fourteen, and had met a girl. They both thought they had fallen in love…and that one night...

When he heard the news, he had no idea what to do.

He was going to have a baby with his girlfriend.

Looking back now, he didn't even remember her name, just that they were two young for anything to happen. But abortion wasn't an option.

Adrian's father was upset at first, but when he heard the baby was most likely to be a boy, he was proud.

But when the baby finally came, Adrian's father was furious, and said Adrian made the worst mistake of his life.

The baby, whose name was supposed to be Alexander, was now Alexandria.

Adrian's eyes stung as he remembered the humanity, the pain, and all the emotion going through him. As soon as he had seen her for the first time, he had hated her.

Oh, but, he had tried to raise her. It was difficult, and for about a year he and his girlfriend broke up and left Alexandria alone.

It didn't matter that they abandoned her. She didn't even look like any of her parents, so no harm done.

It had been ironic that Adrian had found her and thought that she was related to the Langdon's in some sort.

But now fate intervened.

_Two birds with one stone. Kill two birds with one stone._

**I'm sooooo sorry for all the short chapters! But please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's hair whipped in front of her face from the blusterous night winds. She saw Robert's car pull up and opened the door.

"Hurry, get in!" Their tones sounded nervous. She jumped in, and Robert turned around in his seat. "Alright there, Alex?"

She shrugged. Considering how she could have been killed about three times, she was fabulous. "I'm sorry you had to come back," she whispered softly, all of the sudden feeling kind of shy around them.

"Don't be. Now we feel more at ease that you're safe."

As Robert started up the car, Alex fell silent.

Sophie looked in the review mirror. Alex was tracing the "V"-shaped mark on her hand.

Sophie began, "Alex, we haven't told you everything about this Holy Grail…"

Once again, Alex glanced on the scar on her palm. "But what does this have to do with me? This "chalice" and sacred feminine?"

"That…" Sophie's brow narrowed. "That we're not quite sure about."

"How could the Adrian man want revenge on you? For what? You two are quite honestly some of the nicest people I've ever met."

Robert grinned at Sophie. "So, you know a lot about us, Alexandria, but what we don't know anything about is you."

Alex bit her lip and looked out the window. "There's not much to tell, really."

"I'm sure there is. Everybody has a story."

She sighed. "My parents left me when I was really little; maybe I was one or two. I don't really remember much about them…just that-" tears sprung into her eyes and threatened to spill over, and her voice cracked.

"Everything that went wrong was my fault. The bills that weren't paid? My fault. My parents' arguments? My fault. They hated me. They always said I was an erreur, a mistake."

"Do you remember your parents at all?" Sophie pried gently.

"Yes, they were really young. REALLY young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. And I was a mistake, and people remind me often." She turned away, not wanting to talk anymore.

Sophie's heart went out to her. It was one thing to lose your parents in a car crash-like hers-but having parents give a child up…it seemed so sad.

"Don't worry, Alex, things will take a turn for the better for you."

But Alex didn't respond. Yeah, sure. I'm not getting my hopes up. I'm just that loser orphanage kid no one will ever care about. I don't have a future. I'm nobody.

Half an hour later, Robert was getting closer to the Louvre. He wanted to tell Alex about why it was there, but they still haven't told her about Sophie and the connection…

Sophie glanced back in the review mirror. Alex must have fallen asleep; she was lying down on the car seat, with Robert's jacket pulled around her. She had to smile.

But she had to be serious; the Holy Grail was at stake. Even now, she found it hard to comprehend that SHE was a descendent of Jesus Christ, and the "fate of the world" was in her hands. Sophie had to protect it, and had to know it was all right. She had called some of the Priory members, and they went over to Rosslyn to protect her grandmother, brother, and all of the Sangreal documents. They said they were calling some members to watch over the grail, but Sophie knew they wouldn't be there for at least another hour.

The Priory was going to send over some protectors for her, but when they heard Robert was with her, they knew she would be safe. After all, he had saved her numerous times before, right?

Robert nudged her back into reality. "Princess, we're here."

The light of the pyramid lit up the area, casting shadows down. Sophie felt a little in awe, knowing she was about to go to the place where her great-great-great-great-great-great-great (and many more greats) grandmother laid.

"Should we wake her?" Langdon asked.

Sophie hesitated. "No. I don't think so. We'll just be a little ways away, and we'll be able to see the car while we check out the premises."

Robert hesitated, but nodded. Gently, he shut the doors of the car and locked it, sealing Alexandria inside.

Adrian crept up to the Langdon's car, keeping one eye on them as they walked off. Thankfully, he had called his donor and he had forgiven Adrian for losing the phone and set one in a public area so Adrian could still remain in contact with him.

After acquiring the phone, Adrian had found where the Langdons were driving. Why would they drive to a museum? He thought. It doesn't make any sense.

No matter, though. Adrian mused as he loaded his gun. This time he would not fail.

He looked in the car, seeing if there was anything that would help him in this mission. To his surprise, he saw Alexandria curled up in the back seat.

Hate burned through Adrian's body, and he clenched his fists tight. Maybe she would be a help after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's hair whipped in front of her face from the blusterous night winds. She saw Robert's car pull up and opened the door.

"Hurry, get in!" Their tones sounded nervous. She jumped in, and Robert turned around in his seat. "Alright there, Alex?"

She shrugged. Considering how she could have been killed about three times, she was fabulous. "I'm sorry you had to come back," she whispered softly, all of the sudden feeling kind of shy around them.

"Don't be. Now we feel more at ease that you're safe."

As Robert started up the car, Alex fell silent.

Sophie looked in the review mirror. Alex was tracing the "V"-shaped mark on her hand.

Sophie began, "Alex, we haven't told you everything about this Holy Grail…"

Once again, Alex glanced on the scar on her palm. "But what does this have to do with me? This "chalice" and sacred feminine?"

"That…" Sophie's brow narrowed. "That we're not quite sure about."

"How could the Adrian man want revenge on you? For what? You two are quite honestly some of the nicest people I've ever met."

Robert grinned at Sophie. "So, you know a lot about us, Alexandria, but what we don't know anything about is you."

Alex bit her lip and looked out the window. "There's not much to tell, really."

"I'm sure there is. Everybody has a story."

She sighed. "My parents left me when I was really little; maybe I was one or two. I don't really remember much about them…just that-" tears sprung into her eyes and threatened to spill over, and her voice cracked.

"Everything that went wrong was my fault. The bills that weren't paid? My fault. My parents' arguments? My fault. They hated me. They always said I was an erreur, a mistake."

"Do you remember your parents at all?" Sophie pried gently.

"Yes, they were really young. REALLY young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. And I was a mistake, and people remind me often." She turned away, not wanting to talk anymore.

Sophie's heart went out to her. It was one thing to lose your parents in a car crash-like hers-but having parents give a child up…it seemed so sad.

"Don't worry, Alex, things will take a turn for the better for you."

But Alex didn't respond. Yeah, sure. I'm not getting my hopes up. I'm just that loser orphanage kid no one will ever care about. I don't have a future. I'm nobody.

Half an hour later, Robert was getting closer to the Louvre. He wanted to tell Alex about why it was there, but they still haven't told her about Sophie and the connection…

Sophie glanced back in the review mirror. Alex must have fallen asleep; she was lying down on the car seat, with Robert's jacket pulled around her. She had to smile.

But she had to be serious; the Holy Grail was at stake. Even now, she found it hard to comprehend that SHE was a descendent of Jesus Christ, and the "fate of the world" was in her hands. Sophie had to protect it, and had to know it was all right. She had called some of the Priory members, and they went over to Rosslyn to protect her grandmother, brother, and all of the Sangreal documents. They said they were calling some members to watch over the grail, but Sophie knew they wouldn't be there for at least another hour.

The Priory was going to send over some protectors for her, but when they heard Robert was with her, they knew she would be safe. After all, he had saved her numerous times before, right?

Robert nudged her back into reality. "Princess, we're here."

The light of the pyramid lit up the area, casting shadows down. Sophie felt a little in awe, knowing she was about to go to the place where her great-great-great-great-great-great-great (and many more greats) grandmother laid.

"Should we wake her?" Langdon asked.

Sophie hesitated. "No. I don't think so. We'll just be a little ways away, and we'll be able to see the car while we check out the premises."

Robert hesitated, but nodded. Gently, he shut the doors of the car and locked it, sealing Alexandria inside.

Adrian crept up to the Langdon's car, keeping one eye on them as they walked off. Thankfully, he had called his donor and he had forgiven Adrian for losing the phone and set one in a public area so Adrian could still remain in contact with him.

After acquiring the phone, Adrian had found where the Langdons were driving. Why would they drive to a museum? He thought. It doesn't make any sense.

No matter, though. Adrian mused as he loaded his gun. This time he would not fail.

He looked in the car, seeing if there was anything that would help him in this mission. To his surprise, he saw Alexandria curled up in the back seat.

Hate burned through Adrian's body, and he clenched his fists tight. Maybe she would be a help after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex felt a slight punch and she opened her eyes. She began to sit up and she saw Adrian staring at her, she began to scream when he slammed his fist across her face.

_How did he get in the car_? Alexandria thought nervously, she forced herself toward the door and groped for the handle, but Adrian easily gripped her around the waist and began to pull her out of the car. She began to fight him, her legs kicking him as fast and hard as she could.

"Don't worry," Adrian sneered, twisting her arm too far back, threatening to crush her as if she was an insect. "Daddy's here."

He immensely enjoyed the horrified expression the spread across her face.

Alexandria shivered as Adrian had told her what to do. He pressed the gun into her hip as he guided her forward.

She kept her breathing steady. Keep calm. Make sure Robert and Sophie are safe. Tears slid down her face. Why was she into this? And this man…he claimed… she couldn't even go on with her thoughts, it was so horrifying.

Step by step, they approached Robert and Sophie. Each time they got closer, Alex just wanted to die. She didn't want to have to do this to the people who helped her.

Sophie heard a soft sound and whirled around. "What was that?" she whispered.

Robert turned around. "What was what—" he never got to finish his sentence. Alex was thrust into the light of the pyramid, Adrian grasping her hair with one dirty hand and a gun in the other.

Robert immediately stood in front of Sophie, while Adrian carefully aimed the gun. "Tell where the Grail is," he said softly, eerily calm.

"Tell me now," he spoke again. "Or she dies." He dug the gun deeper into Alex's skin. Alex fearfully looked over at Robert, who seemed furious at her.

"It was YOU, wasn't it?" he roared. "YOU are with him! There are too many coincidences, there's no other explanation for it…you must be collaborating together!"

"Robert no!" Alex cried out, tears sliding down her face.

"The chalice? A ploy to get us to follow this business. You must have somehow planted the car bomb, told us so we could trust you. And you've told Adrian every step we took." Robert was furious, Sophie looked shocked.

"How could you, Alex?" those words slipped out of Sophie's mouth before she could stop them.

"I won't tell you where the Grail is," Robert said forcefully to Adrian. "This is between you and me, not anyone else."

Barely moving, Sophie felt around her pant pocket for her phone. Finding it, she pressed her speed dial, which was the DCJP, alerting them that they were in trouble.

Adrian saw this and his eyes bulged as he launched himself at Sophie. He hit her, sending her down to the ground. He towered over Robert, who had been pushed out of the way by Sophie, and had a fiendish look in his eye.

"Goodbye, Mr. Langdon."

The gunshot seemed so loud that it could've been heard all around the world.

Sophie shouted. She threw herself toward Robert, ignoring the fact that Adrian was above them.

"Robert! Oh God Robert no!" She began to cry hysterically. "Robert! Where…oh no…" she said as blood formed on Robert's chest and soaking his shirt.

Robert slowly propped himself up on his forearms, looking dazed. "Sophie… what…"

"No Robert don't," she pushed him back down. "Your hurt," tears fell off her cheeks and onto him.

"Sophie," Robert repeated, taking her hand, looking confused. "No I'm not. Princess, I wasn't hit."

At the same time, the couple looked up at Adrian, who had a shocked expression planted on his face. His hands groped right above his heart as he stumbled and fell. He was dead.

Just to reveal Alex, trembling, holding Adrian's gun.

**Hours later…**

It was early morning. Robert stifled a yawn as he looked over at Sophie who looked equally tired. They were at the hospital, where Fache had insisted they get a check-over.

They were waiting for Fache, who was in a room discussing things with Alex. Robert was confused. He had thought Alexandria was with Adrian…but when she shot him…he had different thoughts.

A nurse walked out of the room Alex was in. "Do you know Alexandria? I just might thought you might want to know that she's fine, but the strange-looking cut on her hand is infected."

The nurse looked up at Robert and Sophie. "No wonder it was infected too. This was wedged in between the cut of her hand."

Sophie looked in awe. It was a tracking chip. Adrian must have slipped it in when he had attacked her the first time…

**Almost done with this story! LOL already working on another one (I promise it will be better!) I need your thoughts and ideas! PLease reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter all! PLease still review! Promise to be back with another story soon! (=**

Robert and Sophie knocked on the door. "Hello?" they said.

Alex looked up. "_Bonjour_," she said quietly. Robert noted she had been crying. He felt incredibly bad about blaming her for Adrian.

"I heard you're leaving for America." Alex mentioned.

Robert nodded. "Yes, Sophie and I…"

Alex smiled, apparently knowing everything. "_Alors je vois_," She got down from the patient bed and smiled up at them.

"I wish you the best, Robert and Sophie, I'll miss you guys," she said. There was a silence, and Robert began:

"Listen, Alex, I'm so sorry about blaming you—"

She shook her head, giving them the satisfaction that as far as Alex was concerned, it was behind her.

"If you ever are back in Paris, and need someone else to run away from bad guys from," a smile slowly spread across her face. "You know where to find me,"

"_Adieu, je vais vous manquer_,"

Sophie smiled softly as she gave Alex a brief hug. Robert did the same, and they stayed in the room for a couple more minutes.

'

Alex watched Robert and Sophie leave the room and ran to the window to watch them pull out of the hospital.

Much to her surprise, Alex felt tear prick into the corner of her eyes. She shook her head. Stop it. Remember; don't get attached to anyone or anything. She sat down on the bed, going through everything that happened that day.

When she thought about Adrian, she had to close her eyes. I shot him. Alex tried to remind herself that otherwise he would've killed Robert or Sophie, but it didn't help.

But the pain pierced her so hard she put her head in her hands. Adrian was her dad and he turned out so…so…barbaric.

Was that how she was going to be?

…

"Robert! This place is huge!" Sophie exclaimed as they walked into Robert's house.

He gave a grin. "It could use a woman's touch though," he pushed Sophie's few belongings through the door.

"That's what I'm here for," Sophie smiled. Robert put down the luggage and put his arms around Sophie. "Princess," he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "I am SO glad you're my wife."

"Robert, look!" Sophie said, glancing at the newspaper. "Our adventure in Paris…it's in here!"

Robert winced as he looked over her shoulder. "Yes, sometimes I'm a bit of a celebrity…with everything else I've done before. What does it say?"

"Just basically how you saved the day once again." Sophie looked up at him and smiled lovingly.

"With my 'lovely and smart companion, Sophie Neveu Langdon'," he teased, giving her a quick kiss on the neck.

"It mentions Alexandria too…" Sophie laughed a bit when she read a certain passage.

"What's so funny?"

"It just quick says that the name 'Alexandria' means 'protector of mankind'."

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "Well she certainly did protect you and me."

Sophie nodded, feeling a bit sad as she said, "I wonder what she's up to now…"

Back in Paris, a lone man went up the staircase and stepped into the orphanage. He had been furious when he found out that Adrian had died, because he had accomplished NOTHING.

The man shook his head. _Keep your thoughts steady, don't lose sight of the prize ahead._

He strutted up to the receptionist desk, which was hard to due to a physical condition of his.

"Hello, I'm looking to adopt…" the words flowed off the smooth British accent of Sir Leigh Teabing.

**So...how'd you like it? Thanks for reading everybody! Be back soon! (=**


End file.
